Winchester's and Normal
by SPNaddict
Summary: Tag to WIAWSNB. look inside for full Summary .
1. 1973 to 1979

**Diclaimer- do not own John,Mary, Dean or any other character related to supernatural**

**Summary: -** Tag to WIAWSNB. Probable been done before, what if the YED never come, Sam never got infected with Demon blood, Dean never lost his mother and Ultimately the Winchester Boy's never become hunter's, First chapter fiction, starts with John and Mary meeting. AU. maybe a bit OOC. Try to keep as much as I can the same, If I've stolen other's idea's I apologize .

_

* * *

_

_1973_

John was working on the Impala, had just brought it off of a nice old men who was swearing black and blue that it would never ran again. Apparently the engine had packed itself in, too bad this man didn't know John Winchester and what he was capable of, while only 19 he knew quite a bit about car's especially the one worth a second, third, fourth glance. And the 1967 Chevy Impala well WOOHOO was the only way to describe the beauty.

He was working on his car the day he meet Mary, Mary was a stunner once he let his eyes catch her beautiful Green ones there was just no way he could tear his gaze away and he knew that that this was the women for him the person he was going to marry, and no doubt have his children with.

But no one could suspect that just two months later there would be married, Mary and John Winchester, their wedding had been a ceremony never to forget with hundreds of guest's Mary's parents were a bit sceptical saying John would hurt their lovely daughter. Driving off in the Impala that John had got to Rumble in a way only he could, Mary and John embraced a new Life with each other moving to a two story unbelievably inviting house in Lawrence, Kansas.

_1978_

Sitting in a doctor's office John was feeling anxious, Mary had been feeling off for a couple of weeks, and now was a point of no return amongst the two of them there were suspecting Pregnancy,

"John, Mary good to see you" the Doctor said while taking a seat behind his desk and pulling out Mary's ultrasound results

"Well it seems you are pregnant." The doctor said.

Taking a relieved breath that nothing worse was wrong John couldn't keep the smile of his face, and Mary was positively perplexed into silence.

"How far is she?" John asked

"About 8 weeks." The doctor replied

As the time went on there had learnt that they were expecting a boy and had decided on the name Dean Mathew Winchester, and John had gained a job at the local garage working with an elderly Man named Mike, and Mary had formed a very strong friendship with his wife Kate.

_1979_

Mary was Due to give birth to their son any day, she was standing in the door way of Baby Dean's room when she felt the Baby kick and a sharp pain shoot though her belly, "JOHN" Mary shouted "I think the Baby's coming." John who was home from work due to Mary's pregnancy, and the baby being due ran to his wife's side and prepared to take the short 5 minute journey to the nearest hospital, lucky it was only 5 minutes Dean was a very impatient baby and was born within half an hour of Mary first going into labour. Cuddled up in a blanket John thought he was the most Gorgeous Baby anyone could ask for, he was proud he could be called this baby's father, placing a kiss simultaneously on the forehead of the two people he loved more than life his self he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A/N: let me know what you think and whether you think I should continue this or not and hope it wasn't too bad.

**If you've read it please take the time to review and let me now whether I should continue or not I don't think it's to bad but that's my opinion.**


	2. 1979 to 1983

**Diclaimer- do not own John,Mary, Dean or any other character related to supernatural**

_

* * *

_

_1979_

Young Dean was two months old, only two months into the world and already proving to be a handful, surprisingly though he was a very complacent baby; as long as He had his Mum and Dad he was content. Eight months old and Dean decided it was time he learnt to move he started crawling it was at this stage thing's started to get hard, when Dean wanted something it was hard to try and stop him, But John who was now only working part time at the garage didn't mind, He loved his Family known the less.

_1980_

Dean's First birthday, John Took his wife and one year old son to a park were there had a picnic and laughed at Dean's wobbly leg's he was just starting to walk, They had a very good day, Dean's laugh and Smile making it so much better, Mary knew that it didn't matter whether she planned to have him or not she would al way's love him.

Dean was 18 months old when he first spoke his first word was "Pala" While it wasn't "Mommy" or "Daddy", Nether Parent minded, Dean loved the car that had brought the two together, and John couldn't have been prouder, Kissing his Wife, he Smiled while Mary bent down to lift up her Baby.

"Dean" Mary said very lovingly to her baby boy

"Mommy" Dean's second word while not as heart stopping as the first still Made Mary gush affection for her Boy.

_1981_

Unfortunately on Dean's second birthday he was sick, and Mary was very worried it was the first time her Baby boy had gotten sick, luckily it was just a cold. Dean however was still only interested in sleeping, so Dean's Birthday was spent in Sleep induced darkness with Mary and John, sitting next to their Son's Bed.

When Dean was two and 6 months old he started expressing interest towards car's and John was certain his Boy would become a mechanic, John could sit for hours and listen to his son talk about car's and he loved it when Dean would sit and watch him work on the Impala, without moving till John declared it was "All done" at which Dean would scream Glee fully.

_1982_

Dean's Third Birthday, this Day was spent with Balloon's and presents and everything a three year old could ever ask for, John gave Dean his very own car, it was a Toy model of a 1967 Chevy Impala which you could pull apart and manipulate "Thanks Dad" Dean had Smiled while grabbing his Father and hugging him as hard as his Three year old Body would allow. John had no doubt his son would choose a career in Car's.

When Dean was 4 months Shy of four John and Mary Expressed their Desire to have another Child.

When Mary had Fallen Pregnant for the second time the feelings had been pretty much the same as the first time and Explaining to Dean had been a very interesting experience.

"Dean, Mummy is going to need our help"

"Why? Daddy" Dean had asked in his quite four year old way

"She is going to give you a little brother or sister"

"How?" Dean asked clearly confused, also leaving John Confused as to how he was going to explain Luckily Mary came to his aid.

"Baby is in here." Mary said Pointing to her stomach "Your Baby brother or sister is here"

"How did He get in there" Dean asked

"Sure it's going to be a boy?" John asked knowing Mary would have a hard time answering the question just asked and changing the subject

"Cause wants Brother" Dean said

"It might be a girl."

"No it won't be Girl, Girls Icky" Dean said with a look of disgust on his face.

Dean had been sure it would be a baby brother.

_1983_

Dean's Fourth Birthday was spent at home with Lot's of presents and cake and Pie, Mary was nearing the end of her pregnancy and the trio soon to be four could not have been happier.

_May _

Mary Gave Birth to their Second Child Samuel Dean Winchester, he got Dean's name as his middle name as Dean had been so persistent that it would be a boy. And not an 'icky girl' Mary was beaming once again and even though giving birth to little Sammy had been harder than with Dean, no one could be happier than her at that moment.

"Hey Sammy, I'm your brother" Dean said climbing up onto the bed with a little help from John, Sammy's reply was latching onto his big brother's Finger and not wanting to let go.

* * *

A/N: let me know what you think and whether you think I should continue this or not and hope it wasn't too bad.

**Please Review but even if you don't I'm gonna continue this one to the end **


	3. 1983 to 1984

**Diclaimer- do not own John,Mary, Dean,Sam or any other character related to supernatural**

_

* * *

_

_1983_

John and Mary couldn't be happier their family was finally coming along, they had two beautiful boys and they'd been married for almost ten years. John was enjoying his work at the garage and Mary had many friends in the neighbourhood.

Dean was as happy as any boy could be, he absolutely adored helping his father work on the Impala, and he wouldn't say no to spending quality time with his Little brother Sammy, Dean and Sam got along better than either John or Mary could have predicted, Dean loved being a big brother, and Sam seemed to take to Dean even better the he did Mary, Which sometimes made her feel a little jealous of her eldest, but she didn't mind. While John these day's he would walk around with a smile plastered on his face and it didn't matter what he's two boy's did that smile didn't drop into a frown or angry snarl. Mary had a theory that it wouldn't matter whether Dean Wrote FUCK along the wall she was sure he'd still be smiling like a manic. Unfortunately at only four Dean did know the word fuck and even more so that incident actually did happen, of course it didn't go the way Mary had previously addicted.

"DEAN MATHEW WINCHESTER" John had screamed when he'd spied the messy scrawl that appeared to make out the word he had yelled out a week early when he'd sliced his thumb while working on the Impala a few weeks prior.

"Yes daddy" Dean said all cute and cuddly, grinning in the way Mary did when she'd just broken something and been caught trying to jimmy it back to gather. They'd been married for three year's when Mary had broken the door handle of the car and when John had walked in on her she'd used the exact same look Dean was using in the instant, they was no denying that he was Mary's son.

"What's this?" John asked sternly

"Writing daddy" Dean said all innocently, not quite catching on to what was actually being said.

"DEAN" John growled "Why did you do this?" Continuing he tried to make his voice calmer not wanting to be the reason that the tears in his eldest's florescent green eye's spilled over in a uncontrollable tidal wave.

"You said it when you were working on the Pala" Dean said with just the slightest of all hiccups, indicating that he was trying very hard not the cry in front of his father.

"Dean, Buddy" John said soothingly "its okay I'm not angry"

"S-Sorry Daddy" Dean said breaking down in tears

"Come here buddy" John wrapped his arms around his four year old son rubbing his calloused finger's though his son's thick blond hair, Dean seemingly drawing comfort from his Father's action's allowed the hug to last a few minutes longer then he usually would. Even at four Dean Winchester was no fan of 'chick flick moments' preferring to only do the cuddling thing with either his mum or his Baby brother Sammy.

_1984_

It was time for Dean to start school, at five it was time that he went into prep, at first he'd wanted to go, wanting to meet all the other kid's. But the across the road who was a year older then dean had told him all sorts of scary story's, He'd told Dean that one the first day of school that no one talked to you, that you had to pass a series of test's and that if you didn't pass then no one would _ever _talk to you. John had told Dean not to worry that it was nothing like that, that he'd be fine and make lots of friend's. That still didn't mean that Dean was Keen to leave for school that morning and when John got a call while at work asking whether he and his wife could go up to the school immediately, John automatically though the worst, had his eldest hurt somebody, had he been hurt, had he been disrespectful to his teacher, had he...... the list went on, Swinging by the house and seeing his wife hurrying looking the door while carrying baby Sammy in her arm's it was obvious she was in the same state of distress that John had been in minutes earlier. Walking though the door to the principal's office of Lawrence elementary school it become apparent that John should have taken more notice of his 5 year old, Dean sat shaking in a chair situated in front of the principle's desk, whether he was shaking due to fear of being in the principal's office on the first day or something else John didn't know but he hoped it was the prior. He knew he'd been scared as a young boy to be in the Principles office. "Mr & Mrs Winchester" Principle Stabler started "Dean here appears to be a very unique child, it also appears he is a very intelligent young men" John stopped listening about half way through the principle's Explanation of his son, choosing instead to look between his wife and Son's .

"So, what do you want us to do?" Mary spoke snapping John back to the land of the living

"I'd like to suggest medicating him Mrs Winchester"

"M-medicating?" John asked clearly confused

"Yes Mr Winchester, it appears your son is rather.....Odd"

"Odd, Like how" John asked

"Daddy, prowmise you won't get mad?" Dean spoke up for the first time.

"Son, why would I get mad"

"Dean" Mary spoke soothingly depositing Sam on John's lap and going to over to her eldest.

Retching up to grab two handfuls of his mother's golden locks "I spoke bad word, I said word what Daddy says when he ouch'd himself on Pala"

John couldn't help to keep the chuckle in, and Mary appeared to only stop herself from laughing for her son's sack.

"You want to medicate my son for swearing?" John asked

"No not for that, Mr Winchester I must ask you though has your son been tested for A.D.D?"

"He's been tested, we suspected that when he was a baby and was full of so much energy, He just a very lively Child." Mary said

"Very well then, you may leave then Mr & Mrs Winchester, Dean"

"Nice to meet you Mr Stabler, and please call us John and Mary"

Sam's First Birthday was spent at the park, Sam could now walk and Dean was trying to coach him into talking,

"Come on Sammy, Say M-O-M-M-Y" Dean said sounding the word he wanted his Baby brother to say.

* * *

A/N: let me know what you think and whether you think I should continue this or not and hope it wasn't too bad.

**Like I said NO review's doesn't mean I won't continue, people are still reading right. Well when I check it say's people are, still it would be nice to recieve some review's just so I knew what people actually thought, mostly I'd like to no if I'm wasting my time with this or not. **


	4. 1985 to 1986

**Diclaimer- do not own anything related to supernatural**

**minor spolier for season 4 ep three in the begining**

_1985_

Dean's 6th birthday, and the start of elementary school. Dean had ultimately enjoyed his kindergarten year and surprisingly John and Mary had not been called back to the school since the first day Dean had every attended.

On Dean's first day of year 1 he was wearing an ACDC t-shirt Mary had brought him for Christmas, his right hand clenching his mother, with is left clenching his father. John sensing something was wrong knelt down to eye level.

"Buddy, everything alright?" Dean just shook his head.

"What's wrong kiddo?"John asked hoping he was just nervous

"Sammy" Dean said timidly

"What about him bud?"

"I can't protect him when at school!"

'Dean why would you need to protect him, he's already safe?"

"Closet monster, I promised to protect in from it"

"Dean" Mary laughed "I thought we'd decided there was no such thing?"

"I sorry mommy"

"It's okay honey" Mary said thinking of a few weeks ago with the 'closet monster'

_Dean was sleeping or as good as you could when you had a monster in your closet. If John and Mary hadn't noticed him falling asleep everywhere they probably wouldn't have none. In fact it wasn't in till Mary went to check on one year old Sammy and she found Dean curled around him Mary had gently shaken him awake, but not before she took a picture to show John._

_"Honey what are you doing in here?" the only other time she had EVER found her eldest in her youngest room was when he was sick and saying Sammy needed protecting from monster's and so on. _

_Looking sleepily he answered "Protecting Sammy"_

_"From what?" Mary asked_

_"Closet Monster"_

_"Dean are you feeling alright?" perhaps there was a reason for him falling asleep all day_

_"Yes mommy' Dean said sheepishly "monster in the closet wants Sammy, so I protect him!"_

_"Honey no one wants Sammy" she had checked out the house before they'd moved in. Her hunting instincts had taken over, the house was clean there was nothing. Zip, zilch, Nada._

_"go check mommy" Mary went to check for the 'closet monster' running into John wondering why the usual check Sammy routine was taking so long._

_"Dean was in there, something about a closet monster"_

_"He's not sick is he?" John asked remembering the last time his eldest had been seeing monster. _

_"Nope I checked"_

_"What's the point of checking for this 'closet monster' your contacts ghost, monster and whatever else proofed this house?"_

_"Yeah baby" Mary said "but if it will help him sleep" _

_Sighing John agreed, going to check and as predicted finding nothing._

_"Kiddo there's nothing there" John said_

_"That's because it's invisible"_

_"Okay" John said "how about you sleep with us tonight?"_

_"Sammy?"_

_"Okay bud Sammy too"_

_Picking up dean while Mary picked up Sammy there settled the two between them watching as Dean curled himself around Sam once more, the boy's seemed to sleep better when close to each other. Mary was considering that the boy's would be better sharing a room._

_Next day Mary with Sammy on her lap sat down with Dean to give him the monster's don't exist lecture. _

"Dean what's really wrong ?"

"Sorry mummy"

"why?"

"I ok"

"Ok, well have fun today"

"Ok mommy, bye Sammy" Dean said running off to join his class mates most being from the year before.

Sammy's second birthday and the boy was a little chatter box.

"De, love you"

"Love you too Sammy" Dean said

"What about me?" Mary announced walking into the room smiling

"Love mommy" Sam said gleefully

_1986_

John and Mary had their hands full with a 7 year old and a almost 3 year old. Dean and Sam had decided they wanted to share a room, so John had suggested that Sammy's room became a room for playing in, as there wasn't much room in Dean's room with two beds.

Mary was getting clucky, she'd always wanted a little girl, however at 30 she didn't really want to be having more kids, she wasn't the kind of parent who concentrated only on one child, with two boys already that was proving difficult. And even if she had another child there would be no guarantee of it being a girl

Dean now in year 2, as his kindergarten teacher had said he was indeed smart and according to his reports a joy to be around.

Sam who was soon to be three often wanted to go to school as well, however he wasn't so happy when he got told he was two young and still had another 2 years.

* * *

A/N: let me know what you think . I really want to add another child into the clan but i don't no if that will wreak it or not or and excess the spelling mistakes.

and like i said before I'll still update even if i get no reviews.

* * *


	5. help please

**Hey guys, and thanks to thouse who have reviewed this. **

**unfotunatly i do not have a new chapter yet for a few reasons**

**one being i'm in year 12 and it's exam time so have been studying and haven't really had the time to write anymore of this.**

**and two being i'm really stuck for idea's i literelly have a blank piece of paper, so if anyone has anyidea'feel free to pm me or put it in a review.**

**Sorry for lack of update **

** SPNaddict **


	6. 1986 to 1987

**Disclaimer= **Do not own supernatural. Erike Kripke does

* * *

_1986_

1986 was an interesting year for the Winchester's. Dean seemed to be a very Smart 7 Year old.

Also taking it upon his self to teach his 3 year old brother, who also seemed very smart.

John and Mary were amused that they'd had such awesome kids. And John was still Sure that Dean was going to become a Mechanic, Follow in his footsteps. While Mary was just proud of her boy's.

_1987 _

With Dean's 4th Year of school, He started to notice girl's something that John and Mary had hoped wouldn't happen till he was at least in year 7. Luckily at the moment it was only Play around…Sort of…John wouldn't be giving his 8 Year old the talk yet.

When Sam's 4th Birthday came around he couldn't be happier, declaring that he'd be in school next year.

"School Next year, Mommy" Sam said amusing Mary with his record keeping.

"Yes Baby" She said back "Kissing her baby on the cheek"

"Love you Mommy" Sam said happily.

"Mommy?" Dean asked.

"Yes honey?"

"Where's daddy?" He asked

"Work Baby" He wanted to be here but couldn't.

"Oh" Dean Said he hadn't got to say goodbye, Mary noticing his oldest was sad called him over.

"Dean, come here honey"

"Love you" Dean said cuddling up to Sammy who was now on her lap and burying his face into his Mom's Hair.

When John got home Dean ran straight to him, not even giving him a chance to give Sam his Birthday Present.

"Hey" John said "What's up buddy?"

"Missed you" was all Dean said, Sam coming up behind Dean squealing Daddy.

"Hey Sammy" John said "Have a good birthday?"

"Yes" He almost yelled delightedly.

"That's good" John said handing him his birthday present and watching as his youngest ran to his and Dean's room to find out what it was.

John Loved his boy's there was no doubt about it.

Mary came up next placing her Hand on her eldest's Back and Kissing Her Husband Quickly on the lips.

* * *

From here on out each new chapter will be a new year. and I'm thinking of having the Demon's come to them maybe later on in a few more years or something. what do you think. please let me know.

bad or what?


End file.
